Christmas Letter
by Aesanna
Summary: One day, Judith and friends decide to write a letter to Santa Claus. One-shot.


**A/N: One shot that I was writing for my Instagram page, but wanted to post up here too. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**

* * *

"We should write a letter to Santa," Judith suggested.

"'Santa'?"

"Santa Claus." She walked to the desk by the mirror posted on the wall and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from the drawer, sitting herself down on the floor. Raven and Yuri simply lounged in their seats, too lazy to move. Flynn was occupied in the kitchen, 'cooking' up their dinner, by the small chance that he successfully makes dinner. If not, Yuri will cook. He, Judith, and Raven usually alternate whenever Flynn cooks, and that was usually almost everyday.

"Yeah, and?"

She shrugged nonchalantly as she began writing 'Dear Santa'. "Considering how much we've all traveled, you'd think that you would know by now."

"Cut the boy some slack, Judy darlin'," Raven said, waving his hand dismissively. "They probably couldn't afford presents from Santa where he came from."

"Low blow, old man," came the reply as the young swordsman got up and sat down next to Judith, who was scribbling away at the page.

"Santa, according to the townsfolk of Danghrest, is an old legend for children, where a large man travels around the world and delivers gifts to all the good kids," Judith answered, not looking up at him.

Raven snorted. "It's just a disguise for kids to believe. Everyone knows that the parents are the ones that get them everything."

Judith smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush, Raven. Some people still believe in Santa, even at my age."

"You believe in Santa, Judy?" Yuri asked increduously.

She shrugged. "Not really. I've never had the time to experience human traditions. I've always been busy traveling with Ba'ul."

By this time, Raven grew bored enough to leave his perch on his reclining chair and plopped himself down next to Judith, opposite of Yuri. He looked down at her sheet of paper.

"'Dear Santa, I would like a 'guitar'?" He gave her a bizarre look. "You play the guitar?"

She shrugged again. "I'd like to learn."

"Here, hand me that pen." Raven began to write.

Judith began to read what he had written before firmly snatching the paper from his grasp and crumpling it into a ball before Yuri could see it. Knowing the old man, though, he had a pretty good idea what was going on in his head.

"Hey! What's wrong with asking for a-"

Before he could finish, she shoved the paper into his mouth, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would dead ten times over.

"That was absolutely repulsive, Raven. Words could never describe how disgusted I am with you."

As Raven sat in his emo corner, Judith retrieved a second piece of paper and sat back down next to Yuri.

"Here, you start."

He looked quizically at her. "So, I just ask for what I want?"

"Yes, then come Christmas morning, Santa Claus supposedly comes into our house and places the presents underneath our Christmas tree."

"You mean the one Flynn put up yesterday?" Yuri gestured to the small tree behind them.  
She nodded. "Hmm... Perhaps he would like to join us?"

"Yo, Flynn!"

"Yes, Yuri?" Flynn's head popped from the kitchen door, clearly stirring something blackened and burned. Guess Yuri's cooking tonight.

Clearly, he had reached the same conclusion and sighed. "Put that down and get over here. Me and Judy are writing a letter to Santa."

"Santa?" He put whatever he was making down and made his way over to the duo, Repede in tow. Huh, so that's where he was. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Do you want to do it or not?"

He chuckled, then sat down behind them. "So, what are you two going to ask for?"

"I've asked for a guitar. What about you?" Judy asked, looking at both of the boys.

"Well, maybe I'd want a sled."

"Why a sled?" Yuri asked.

He shrugged. "It seems like fun. Reminds me of old times." He punched him on the arm and laughed.

Yuri grinned and began scribbling quickly, copying what Judith had written previously, while adding his new information to the list.

"What about you, Yuri?" He asked.

"Me?" He scratched the back of his head. "Heh, no idea."

"Nothing at all?"

He shrugged. "Maybe a new pair of boots?"

Flynn and Judith gave him blank looks. "What?"

"That's it?" Judith asked disbelievingly. "You're too modest, Yuri."

"Get something that you really want, it's the one time of the year that you don't have to be so selfless," his best friend agreed, taking the pen from his hand and scribbling out Yuri's wish. "Pick something you really want."

He raised an eyebrow and took the pen back. "I guess I could use a new sword."

"Didn't you lose your last one over a week ago?"

He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I've been busy." He quickly wrote it down to end the conversation.

"Ah, Raven?" Flynn called out.

The old man didn't reply, but lifted his head to say he was listening.

"Would you like to join us?"

He sniffled. "R-really?"

"Of course!"

"Yay~" He came over, renewed with happiness, and sat in front of Judy. He was aware of her suspicious glance and knew he shouldn't push his luck again.

"So, Raven, what do you want for Christmas?"

He felt the krityan's eyes bore into the back of his head, aniticipating his answer. "A-ah... This old man's too old for asking Santa for anything," he said, sweating nervously. "Count me out. Maybe next year."

"If you're so sure..." Flynn took the paper from Yuri and read it over to himself. "Don't Estellise and the others want to contribute to this, too? It would seem that they would enjoy this season the most."

Judith smiled as she reached out to take an envelope from the desk - one with bills in it - and started to fold the letter. "They already wrote their letter yesterday before they went out to somewhere."

"Ah." Judith finished sealing the envelope and writing the mailing address before handing the letter to Raven.

She gave him a dangerous smile. "Do may yourself useful and put this in the mailbox, please."

Raven grumbled all the way as he trudged through the snow before finally slipping the envelope into the mailbox.

* * *

Duke silently stood up from his porch as the mailman placed the papers into the mailbox.

_'Bill, bill, bill... dafuq?'_ He pulled out a letter from the bottom of the pile.

"To Santa?" As he opened the thick envelope, he pulled out what had to be at least three months worth of someone else's bills and rent, as well as a single letter dedicated to Santa.

"Clearly this was delivered to the wrong address," he mused, until he reached the end of the writing.

'_From Yuri Lowell, Judith, Flynn Scifo, and Raven.'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

*_Sigh_.*

* * *

"Wake up, Yuri! Judith, Flynn, Raven, Rita! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Estelle and Karol were literally bouncing up and down with joy, shaking everyone awake and nearly tossing everyone from their beds if they didn't wake up after the first call (mainly Raven and Rita).

"What is it?" Judith asked curiously. Flynn leaned foward while rubbing his eye and yawning, inclined to know as well.

"Santa came! Santa came!"

Everyone got up after that, merely suspicious to know if he really did come.

And lo and behold, underneath the tree, was a single gift for everyone.

Judith got her guitar and expertly played a few chords the moment she got her hands on it, just itching to play. Yuri got his sword and Flynn his sled. Estelle and Rita both recieved books, and Karol, though he tried his hardest to keep it hidden, had gotten a miniature plush doll of his crush, Nan.

Of course, Raven and Repede got nothing for obvious reasons, but were more than happy to contribute to the holiday spirit.

As she watched the rest of her friends dance and laugh at their new belongings, Judith simply sat back and watched with a smug look on her face.

_'Thank you, Santa.'_


End file.
